Love Will Find A Way
by opheliaramirez
Summary: Sequel to "The Promise of Forever", Finn and Rachel are about to be married, but when a threat from the past comes back to haunt them, will their love be enough to stop it? HAS LEMON AND STRONG LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Gleeks I present to you here the almighty sequel to my Finchel story "The Promise of Forever"! First of all I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story greatly appreciated and as thanks I welcome you the second half of the story! Be warned, there will STILL be adult content such as foul language, lemon, and drugs so yeah :P **

* * *

><p><em>Its been five years since the incident with Jesse. Finn and Rachel are still together living the life as a happy couple as they pull through the incident by comforting the other with their deep profound affections. <em>

_Then one day came as Finn had decided to call Rachel over to meet him at the bridge... _

It was a very sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky, and Rachel calmly took a stride on the park on the way, happily whistling a tune to herself as she did so.

Her hair was tied into a neat bun, and she was wearing a beautiful light blue and white dress complete with matching shoes and gloves.

Once she reached the bridge, she stopped in her tracks at the sight ahead of her.

It was Finn, dressed in a neat tux and holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He smiled at her as she walked towards him in surprise as he held out the bouquet.

"Finn, you got these...for me?"

"Of course. Do you like it?" he asked.

"Do I like it? I**_ LOVE_** it! Thank you!" she beamed with excitement. He smiled at her joy but then takes a deep breath and looks straight in her eyes.

"Rachel. Its been five years since we've been together and I've been thinking-"

Finn kneels down on one leg and pulls out a small box from his pocket.

"Will you-" He opens the box, revealing a small but shiny diamond ring inside. "Marry me?"

Rachels mouth dropped in surprise, dropping the bouquet in the process. She cups her mouth with her gloved hands and gasps.

"_OMG_ Finn-**YES**! Yes, of **COURSE** I'll marry you!" she squealed in delight as he gently placed the ring on her finger.

Rachel continues to jump up in joy and she eagerly gives Finn a tight hug as the two embrace each other lovingly.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, deep down below the depths of the Earth, lay a place that existed not long after the universe was created alongside Heaven. It was a place NOBODY wanted to be in, and yet where most people ended up anyway after they died. No one could find the words to describe it, unless of course you were in it yourself. <em>

**_Hell. _**

_In this place you will find nothing but pure, unimaginable pain as a consequence of the sins one has commited when they were alive. Every day you will suffer more than the next, as you find yourself doomed to live an eternity of torment and chaos. _

_That was exactly what Jesse St. James was feeling. After his execution five years ago, he found himself trapped in a realm of torture and agony. He was forced to work alongside others in a mine by demons that without a doubt follow Satan himself, the Lord of Darkness. _

_Each day was more tiring than the next, Jesse finding himself more and more exhausted as he worked harder and harder. And yet, he still found himself furious at Finn and Rachel, for putting him through hell _**(LITERALLY!).**

_Little did he know that he was being observed by the Devil, who found his actions amusing and had his demonic servants bring him to his fiery throne... _

_"L-Let go of me!"_ Jesse demanded, tying to break free from the demons grip. They reached a tall sinister-looking spiked door and threw him inside.

!

"Well, well, well what have we here?" a deep voice called from the other end of the room.

"_What?_ _W-who's there?"_ Jesse demanded, his voice shaking slightly.

The tall, black spiked chair turned from the enormous fireplace and Jesse gaped in shock as he saw who it was.

**Satan.**

"Ah, Jesse St. James." he said casually. "So we meet."

**_"L-Lucifer."_** Jesse said with a choked gasp. _"P-please_ spare me for my rudeness! It _wont_ happen again!" he pleaded, kneeling down in a forgiving position.

The Prince of Darkness laughed. "Now now no_ need_ to apologize. Actually I summoned you here to make an offer."

This piqued Jesse's interest. _"O-offer?"_ He lifted his head.

"Yes. You see these past few...weeks was it? Anyways I've been observing your behavior and I've been sensing a strong bloodlust for revenge, which I admire."

"Oh about that." Jesse picked himself up and his expression turned furious. "I wish to seek revenge against Rachel Berry and an imbecile named Finn. _They're_ the reason why I'm even _here_ in the first place!"

"I see." the Devil said in an interested tone. "And how exactly do you wish to accomplish that?"

To his surprise, Jesse let out a loud, evil laugh. "I desire Rachel Berry." he said with a sick, perverted grin on his face. "I wish to break her several times, to see those beautiful eyes fall into despair as I ravage her perfect body."

The Lord of Darkness raised an eyebrow at this. "And as for the boy, I want _nothing more_ than his head on a platter!" Jesse raised his fist angrily. "I _dont_ care what offer it is, as long as I _have_ my comeuppance against those two!"

"Hmmm...you are indeed one very troubled young man." Lucifer said, rubbing his chin. "Perhaps I was right in bringing you here. Alright then, I shall grant you your freedom and revenge in exchange for all you hard work you've done here."

_"Really?"_ Jesse said, trying to hide his excitement.

"All I ask in return is that you give me this Rachel's soul and I will give you her body that you so desire."

"Oh thank you, _O Mighty Lord of Darkness_!" Jesse exclaimed, bowing.

The Devil snapped his fingers and Jesse vanished in a poof of black smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Looks like we haven't seen the last of Jesse St. Smexy after all...oh yes I forgot to mention this story will contain supernatural elements to it so as to make it more entertaining for you readers! Read and review everyone! ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW reviews already? Thanks guys and without further ado, heres the second chapter enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>June 21st, 2016.<em>

The day of Finn and Rachel's wedding.

Nearly everyone was invited, all families and friends from high school had gathered at the church eager to await the arrival of the bride and groom.

The couple themselves were very busy getting ready (Rachel had actually planned out what they would do on their wedding!)

Finn was the first to arrive and in a limousine that Puck somehow got for him...

He adjusted his bowtie then took a deep breath as he walked confidently towards the church.

_Todays the big day,_ he thought smiling. _I finally get to be with my sweetheart after all these years! _He pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not far away from where the wedding was taking place, a funeral had just ended and a gravekeeper was busy making sure the grave had been properly buried.<p>

The man stopped for a break and wiped his forehead. _Man it sure is hot today!_ he thought tiredly.

He was about to leave when he saw something moving on one of the graves dirtpatches.

_W-what the hell?_ he thought, picking up his shovel and gripping it tightly. The dirt stopped moving, and the man got closer to it to see what it was.

Suddenly an arm grabbed his chin and the rest of where the arm came from slowly began to rise from the dirt.

A shirtless figure stood before him, smirking at the man's reaction.

_Jesse._

"Whats _wrong?_ You've never seen a famous writer come back to life _before?"_ he said mockingly.

The man could not bring himself to reply, still gaping at him in shock. Jesse frowned and swiftly broke his neck, killing him.

Jesse looking down on his hands and clenched them. _So I really am back on Earth. And stronger than ever, I may_ _add!_ he thought smirking. "Rachel, I'm coming for you! And your boyfriend too!" He let out a long evil laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere Rachel was busy getting into her wedding dress with Rosalie her dressing assistant. <em>

Rachel was hooking on the shiny blue diamond earrings that Tina had acquired for her.

"Well how do I look?" Rachel asked Rosalie, twirling around in her perfect ivory dress with matching heels.

"Oh sweetheart, you could even make a _Goddess_ jealous with your beauty!" Rosalie swooned.

_"Oh stop!"_ Rachel said, blushing at her comment.

"No really! Let me fetch your veil and see what you look like!" she said as she left.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and sighed happily. _I cant believe it, one day Finn and I are on our first date, then the next we get married. Its almost like a dream come true! _she thought happily to herself.

As she continued to ponder spending the rest of her life with Finn, she suddenly heard a loud _Thud!_ from the other room.

"Rosalie!" Rachel stood up and walked to the door. "Rosalie, is that you?" She opened the door and saw/heard no reply.

She was about to take another step when 2 strong arms grabbed her, one hand covering her mouth and the other shutting the door as she was pulled in.

"Scream, and I'll break your neck!" the voice hissed.

Rachel's blood ran cold as she realized in horror to who the voice belonged to.

_"J-Jesse?-"_ she choked out.

_"Missed me?"_ he said mockingly and smirked as he smelled her hair deeply.

"B-but _how_? You were _executed!"_ Rachel said in disbelief.

"Oh lets just say I pulled a few strings...I made a deal with the **_Devil_** himself." he said smugly.

"_What?-"_ Rachels voice began shaking with fear.

"He said that he would bring me back to life if I would bring your soul to him." he explained. "But first, I need to have fun with my revenge on you two before that happens."

"You _two?_ You-you dont_ mean?-"_

"Oh yes Rachel." He leaned down to her with a grim expression. "Dont_ think_ your precious boyfriend is exempt from this. After all _he_ is the one that smashed my face in with a blasted crowbar and got me executioned!"

"I will make sure to torture him before he dies, but first..."

He let his hands roam around her body and he firmly squeezed her breast, causing Rachel to cry out.

"Oh Rachel," Jesse moaned as he felt her breasts. "You haven't changed a _bit_, have you?"

Rachel began to panic as he continued to touch her body. _Why me?_ she thought in fear. _Why now, when I'm supposed to get married to the love of my life?_

He held her tightly against his body, Rachel giving out a small cry when she felt something thick brush against her thigh.

Jesse saw this and laughed. "Oh c'mon Rachel. Don't tell me you didnt miss _this_, the touch of Jesse St. James!" he taunted as he rubbed his hips teasingly against her.

Rachel tried to break free as she felt her eyes getting wet and she hoped someone, preferrably Finn would come and rescue her.

She closed her eyes and kicked Jesse where the sun dont shine with one of her heels as hard as she could.

She opened her eyes and to her dismay, he caught her heel in time. "Now now Rachel, the same trick wont work on me_ twice_." he taunted as he tossed her heel away.

He knocked her onto the ground and snapped his fingers. Rachels eyes widened as her whole body went numb.

_I-I cant move!_

"There. Now you cant get away from me." With a sly smile on his face, Jesse leaned down and planted a hot, hungry kiss to Rachel.

Tears began to pour down her cheeks. _Please Finn, or anyone! Come here and save me from this monster!_ she thought desperately as Jesse kissed down her neck and to her breasts.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO Poor Rachel! :( Will Finn come and rescue his bride? Review to find out!<strong>


End file.
